Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan
Khan nutzt die Gelegenheit von seinem Gefängnis auf dem Planeten Ceti Alpha V zu entkommen und sinnt auf Rache, indem er James T. Kirk töten will. Zusammenfassung Auf der Erde: Lieutenant Saavik absolviert in einem Simulator einen Test, der im Allgemeinen als der Kobayashi Maru-Test bekannt ist – mit eher mäßigem Erfolg, auch wenn sie gemäß den Sternenflotten-Regularien handelt. Admiral Kirk, der als einziger den Test jemals bestanden hat, beglückwünscht Saavik zum Absolvieren des Tests. Spock, der mittlerweile zum Captain befördert wurde und das Kommando über die ''Enterprise'' übernommen hat, bittet die beim Test anwesende Crew des Schiffs, sich am nächsten Tag auf der Enterprise einzufinden – das Schiff wurde mittlerweile mit Schulungsaufträgen junger Sternenflottenmitglieder betraut. thumb|left|Kirk erhält ein Geschenk. Da es Kirks Geburtstag ist, erhält er in Abwesenheit der Anwesenden von Spock einen dicken Wälzer als Geschenk - von seinem Freund Pille am folgenden Abend eine passende Lesebrille, da Kirk das Medikament Retinax V nicht verträgt. Sowohl Spock, als auch Pille raten ihrem Freund "durch die Blume", möglichst schnell wieder ein Kommando über ein Schiff zu übernehmen, bevor er endgültig zu alt für den Job sei. Währenddessen erreicht die [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]], deren erster Offizier Commander Pavel Chekov ist, das Ceti-Alpha-System, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Planeten für das Projekt "Genesis". Dabei ist die Crew der irrigen Annahme, dass es sich bei dem angeflogenen Planeten um Ceti Alpha VI handelt und dass sein Nachbar Ceti Alpha V explodiert sei. Auf dem Wüstenplaneten entdecken die Sensoren der Reliant eine schwache Signatur von Lebensformen. Da aber für das Genesis-Projekt keinerlei Form von Leben auf dem Zielplaneten existieren darf, kontaktiert Captain Clark Terrell das Forschungsteam um Doktor Carol Marcus an Bord der Raumstation Regula 1. Dr. Marcus weist darauf hin, dass man sicher sein müsse, dass auf dem Zielplaneten absolut kein Leben existiert und dass eine "Umsetzung" auf einen anderen Planeten absolut unmöglich sei. Daraufhin lassen sich Terrell und Chekov auf den Planeten beamen, um die merkwürdigen Sensordaten vor Ort genauer zu untersuchen. Recht schnell findet man im dem auf der Oberfläche tobenden Sandsturm ein Schiffswrack, in das man auch recht einfach kommt. thumb|Chekov entdeckt den Schiffsnamen Die beiden untersuchen das Wrack und merken schnell, dass es sich bei den Schiffbrüchigen wohl um Menschen handeln muss. Es gibt ein Damebrett und eine kleine Schiffsbibliothek. Der Schreck fährt durch Chekovs Glieder, als er auf einer Gürtelschnalle einen bekannten Namen liest: [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. Die Untersuchung endet jedoch recht schnell - eine Gruppe von Menschen erwartet die zwei schon vor dem Wrack. Während man auf der Reliant versucht, die beiden Offiziere zu erreichen, sehen sich die zwei jemandem gegenüber, den Chekov noch von seiner Zeit auf der Enterprise kennt, als dieser versucht hat, das Kommando an sich zu reißen: Khan. Ihnen erklärt er auch, dass dies Ceti Alpha V sei – und dass er Kirk für den Tod seiner Frau Marla verantwortlich macht, da er ihn und seine Mannschaft schließlich hierher verbannt habe. Recht schnell entwickelt Khan einen Plan, um Rache zu nehmen. Er setzt die Larven der einheimischen Lebensform ein, um Terrell, als auch Chekov gefügig zu machen, womit ihm die Kontrolle über die Reliant sicher ist. Im Erdorbit ist Kirk derweil auf der Enterprise, um die neue Crew des Schiffs zu beobachten und zu bewerten. Nach der nicht ganz ernsthaft durchgeführten Inspektion startet das Schiff. Khan hat mittlerweile von dem Genesis-Projekt erfahren und versucht nun durch Chekov daran zu gelangen. Dieser teilt Carol Marcus und ihrem Sohn David mit, dass der Planet alle erforderlichen Eigenschaften hat und dass sich die Reliant nun auf dem Weg zur Station befände, um das Projekt auf Befehl von Admiral Kirk zu übernehmen. Das Forscherteam ist in heller Aufregung, da das Genesis ein ziviles Projekt sei und nicht von der Sternenflotte übernommen werden kann. Schon kurz darauf erreicht Kirk an Bord der Enterprise der verzerrte Notruf seiner alten Liebe Carol – da das Signal allerdings von einem Störsender überlagert wird, kann er nicht antworten. Nach einem Gespräch mit seinem Freund Spock übernimmt er das Kommando über das Schiff und lässt Kurs auf Regula setzen. Da die Crew allerdings noch sehr jung und unerfahren ist, weiht Kirk zumindest Spock und McCoy in das Projekt "Genesis" ein. Letzterer zeigt sich bestürzt über die Entwicklung eines solchen Projekts. Wenig später wird die Enterprise von der Reliant abgefangen. Da man im Glauben ist, dass das Schiff ungefährlich sei, gelingt Khan ein Überraschungsangriff, bei der die Enterprise schwere Schäden einstecken muss. Als man denkt, dass der Gegner zum finalen Schlag ausholt, verlangt dieser nach einer Kapitulation, und als ein Kanal geöffnet wird, ist die Crew der Enterprise mehr als überrascht, als sich Khan zeigt und darüber hinaus noch alle Daten über das Projekt "Genesis" verlangt. In der zwei minütigen Frist gelingt es Spock mit dem Prefix-Code eine Teilkontrolle der Reliant zu erlangen und ihre Schilde zu senken, damit die geschwächte Enterprise zum Gegenschlag ausholen kann. Die angeschlagene Reliant muss das Weite suchen. Die Freude über den errungenen Sieg währt jedoch nicht lange: Scotty kommt mit seinem schwer verletzten Neffen auf die Brücke - auf der Krankenstation, auf der sich die Verletzten schon stapeln, verstirbt dieser. Allerdings ist keine Zeit fürs Trauern - der Warpantrieb ist ausgefallen. [[Bild:Enterprise_erreicht_Regula_I.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise erreicht Regula 1]] Als die Enterprise dann schließlich Regula 1 erreicht, bietet sich dem Landetrupp bestehend aus Kirk, McCoy und Saavik ein Anblick des Grauens. Khan war vor ihnen an Bord und hat den größten Teil der Wissenschaftler gefoltert bis sie starben, um sich des Genesis-Projekts zu bemächtigen. Auf der Station findet man auch Chekov und Terrell – eingesperrt in einem Container. Das nun verstärkte Team verfolgt die Spuren der überlebenden Forscher, die offenbar den Stationstransporter benutzt haben, um zu entkommen. Das Merkwürdige daran ist allerdings, dass die eingestellten Koordinaten in dem Planeten liegen. Um die Crew der Enterprise über das weitere Vorgehen zu informieren, nimmt Kirk Kontakt auf und fragt zugleich nach, wie lange die Reparaturen noch dauern. Da anzunehmen ist, dass Khan die Frequenz abhört (was er auch tut), wird der Statusbericht verschlüsselt. Dann beamt sich der Trupp zu den Koordinaten – und rematerialisiert sich zu aller Erstaunen in einer Höhle. Allerdings bleibt man nicht lange unbehelligt – die überlebenden Wissenschaftler greifen den Trupp an, als Kirk und McCoy das Genesis-Projekt entdecken. Hier kommt es auch zum Kampf zwischen Kirk und seinem Sohn – David. Beide sind überrascht, als sie erkennen, dass sie Vater und Sohn sind – Carol hatte beide voneinander getrennt, da Kirk nie ein Familienmensch war. Doch die nächste Krise bahnt sich an, denn Terrell und Chekov stehen noch immer unter Khans Kontrolle und halten nun die Gruppe mit ihren Phasern in Schach. David, der auf Terrell losgeht, wird von Saavik zu Boden gerissen – einer seiner Kollegen wird von dem Phaserstrahl getroffen und desintegriert. Als Khan den Befehl gibt, Kirk zu töten, erschießt sich Terrell selbst, während Chekov zusammenbricht. Aus seinem Ohr kriecht die Larve, die Khan ihm einsetzte – da sie eine potenzielle Gefahr für die Menschen zu sein scheint, tötet Kirk sie mit einem Phaserschuss. thumb|Die Genesis-Höhle Obgleich Kirk noch lebt, bleibt Khan noch immer am Drücker: mit dem Transporter der Reliant lässt er das Genesis-Projekt an Bord holen, während die Genesis-Höhle zu Kirks Grab werden soll – genauso, wie auch Kirk ihn aussetzte. Nachdem sich McCoy um den bewusstlosen Chekov gekümmert und Kirk seine "kreative Lösung" des Kobayashi Maru-Test offenbart hat, wird dem Landetrupp ein kleines Wunder gezeigt – die zweite Phase des Genesis-Projekts. Auf der Reliant werden die Reparaturen mittlerweile abgeschlossen, so dass man sich nun der Enterprise entledigen will – jedoch ist das Schiff nicht mehr an der Raumstation, sondern auf der entgegengesetzten Seite von Regula 1. Von dort aus holt man die Überlebenden wieder an Bord. Allerdings sieht es schlecht aus – die Reliant ist noch immer im Vorteil. Um diese Vorteile wett zu machen, lässt Kirk Kurs auf den nahegelegenen Mutara-Nebel nehmen, in dem sowohl Schilde, als auch Sensoren nutzlos sind. Khan schluckt auch zunächst den Köder, will aber die Verfolgung abbrechen, als klar wird, dass die Reliant ihren Vorteil verlieren würde, wenn sie der Enterprise folgt. Um ihn zu reizen, gibt Kirk ihm zu spottend verstehen, dass er vom Planeten entkommen ist. Der Plan geht auf – nach und nach wird die Reliant außer Gefecht gesetzt, so dass Kirk schließlich die Kapitulation fordern kann. Khan selbst ist allerdings noch immer am Leben. Mit letzter Kraft aktiviert er den Countdown zur Sprengung. Auf der Enterprise bemerkt man die Energiewelle des Projektils. Da eine Entschärfung unmöglich ist, muss die Enterprise den Rückzug antreten – allerdings ohne einen funktionierenden Warpantrieb, was aber nicht reicht, um der Explosion zu entkommen. Also begibt sich Spock in den Maschinenraum, wo er allerdings von McCoy aufgehalten wird, in einen hochradioaktiven Bereich zu gehen. Um seinen Plan doch noch durchzuführen lenkt Spock ihn jedoch ab und betäubt ihn mit dem Nackengriff. Bevor er jedoch in die Kammer geht, überträgt er noch seine Katra auf McCoy, dann schickt er sich an, den Warpantrieb instandzusetzen. Mit Erfolg, denn kurz bevor das Genesis-Projektil explodiert, entkommt die Enterprise mit Warpgeschwindigkeit. Schon relativ schnell bildet sich aus dem Mutara-Nebel der Genesis-Planet. Während die Brückencrew das Spektakel am Hauptbildschirm mitverfolgt, ruft McCoy seinen Freund Kirk in den Maschinenraum. Erst jetzt bemerkt dieser, dass Spock gar nicht mehr auf der Brücke ist. Mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen stürmt Kirk in den Maschinenraum - und muss sich schließlich von seinem besten Freund durch eine Wand aus transparentem Aluminium verabschieden. Bei der anschließenden Beerdigung von Spock hält Kirk die Trauerrede. Spocks Sarg wird dann durch eine der Torpedoluken in den Weltraum geschossen - und landet schließlich auf dem jetzt paradiesisch wirkenden Planet Genesis. Schweren Herzens macht sich die Enterprise auf den Rückweg, aber nicht, ohne dass Kirk sich mit seinem Sohn ausspricht. Zitate Synchronfehler DVD-Facts Director's Edition * Tonspuren ** Englisch (5.1) ** Deutsch (5.1) * Untertitel ** Deutsch ** Englisch Zusätzliche Features: * Audiokommentar des Regisseurs Nicholas Meyer * Textkommentar des Chefdesigners Michael Okuda * Captain's Log * Design des Khan * Visuelle Effekte Hintergrundinformationen * Ricardo Montalban, der den Khan als "klassischen Comic-Bösewicht" spielt, ist der eigentliche Star des Films. Die Handlung basiert auf der "Raumschiff Enterprise"-Folge "Der schlafende Tiger", die damit endete, dass Kirk den genetisch veränderten Supermenschen Khan besiegt und auf einen unbewohnten Planeten verbannt. * Alle Männer von Khan waren zu der Zeit Tänzer bei den Chippendales. * Kim Cattrall war Nicholas Meyers erste Wahl für die Rolle von Saavik, stand dann aber leider nicht zur Verfügung. * Khan erkennt Pavel Chekov als Mitglied der USS Enterprise, obwohl er zum Zeitpunkt, als die TOS-Folge "Der schlafende Tiger" gedreht wurde, noch gar nicht mitspielte. Walter Koenig meinte einmal scherzhaft dazu, Chekov sei damals schon an Bord gewesen und habe Khan verärgert, indem er die Decktoilette ewig besetzt gehalten habe. * Während des gesamten Filmes stehen sich Kirk und Khan nie Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. All ihre Unterhaltungen geschehen nur durch Bildschirme oder Kommunikatoren. * Da Leonard Nimoy als Spock nur mit dem Versprechen einer Todesszene zur Rückkehr bewogen werden konnte, sah ein früher Entwurf des Drehbuchs eine Todesszene zu Beginn des Filmes vor. Diese Information gelangte jedoch nach draußen und die Fans waren daraufhin sehr empört. Also wurde das Kobayashi Maru-Szenario eingebaut, um es Spock zu ermöglichen gemäß den Gerüchten am Anfang schon zu sterben und die Zuschauer somit von Spocks eigentlichem Tod am Ende des Filmes abzulenken. * Die Ankündigung, dass Spock in diesem Film sterben würde, brachte die Fans in Rage, und nach einer Welle von empörten Briefen und Anrufen ließ das Studio endlich durchsickern, dass der Titel der geplanten Fortsetzung "Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock" lauten würde - in den geheimnisvollen Weiten des Star Trek-Universums ist nicht einmal der Tod für immer. * Im Original-Script war es McCoy, der bei Spocks Tod sagt: "Er ist tot, Jim". DeForest Kelley fürchtete, dass diese Zeile unangebrachte Lacher hervorrufen würde, und bewirkte, dass die Szene geändert wurde. Im Film sagt daher Scotty: "Sir, er ist bereits tot". * Der Film läuft pünktlich zum 25. Geburtstag von "Raumschiff Enterprise" zum ersten Mal im deutschen Fernsehen. * Die deutsche Synchronisation steht hier noch in keiner Kontinuität zu späteren Übersetzungen, so wird z. B. Romulanisches Ale noch als Romulanerbräu bezeichnet und Kirk spricht über einen klingonesischen Liebestrank; gemeint war ein klingonischer Trank. * Dies ist der einzige Kinofilm mit der originalen Crew, in dem die Schiffsphaser der USS Enterprise benutzt werden. Details * Dr. McCoy hat den Rang eines Commanders. Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller *William Shatner als Admiral James T. Kirk ** Klaus Sonnenschein *Leonard Nimoy als Captain Spock ** Herbert Weicker ** neue Szenen: Norbert Gescher *DeForest Kelley als Dr. Leonard 'Pille' McCoy ** Christian Rode *James Doohan als Commander Montgomery Scott ** Kurt E. Ludwig ** neue Szenen: Kaspar Eichel *George Takei als Commander Hikaru Sulu ** Helmut Gauß *Walter Koenig als Commander Pavel Chekov ** Elmar Wepper ** neue Szenen: Stefan Staudinger *Nichelle Nichols als Commander Uhura ** Joseline Gassen *Bibi Besch als Dr. Carol Marcus ** Almut Eggert *Merritt Butrick als Dr. David Marcus ** Ulrich Matthes *Paul Winfield als Captain Clark Terrell ** Jürgen Kluckert *Kirstie Alley als Lieutenant Saavik ** Susanna Bonaséwicz *Ricardo Montalban als Khan Noonien Singh ** Heinz Petruo Nebendarsteller *Ike Eisenmann als Maschinenwart Peter Preston ** Stefan Krause *John Vargas als Jedda ** Thomas Petruo *John Winston als Commander Kyle *Paul Kent als Lieutenant Commander Beach *Nicholas Guest als Kadett *Russel Takaki als Crewman Madison *Kevin Sullivan als Crewman March *Joel Marstan als Mannschaftsleiter *Teresa E. Victor als Stimme auf der Brücke *Dianne Harper als Funkstimme # 1 *David Ruprecht als Funkstimme # 2 *Marcy Vosburgh als Computerstimme *Laura Banks als Khan's Navigationsoffizier *Tim Culbertson als Khan's Handlanger *James Horner als Mannschaftsmitglied *Judson Scott als Joachim ** Lutz Riedel Verweise Externe Links * * ST02 en:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan es:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan fr:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan nl:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan pl:Star Trek II: Gniew Khana sv:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan